Childish Moments
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: *YGO/GX/5Ds Crossover* Yusei, Yami, Yugi and Judai decide to have a little gathering together. How will other react at seeing some of the greatest duelists attempting to have a normal time?


Childish Moments

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh, Gx, or 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei was packing some things into a small dufflebag. He couldn't tell his friends, but he was exceedingly excited about his small mini vacation he was about to take. He was fairly sure Jack and Crow would not be pleased that he was leaving them for a few days. Four in fact. But they'd get over it. Or atleast this is what he hoped. He did feel a little bad that he was leaving them to go hang out with someone else. But with everything going on, he did need a change of pace. If nothing else to get himself back in order. Nodding in satisfaction after packing he closed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. If he left now he'd avoid seeing the others before they got home. Of course he'd left a note on the fridge stating he'd be gone for a few days. But it was simple, and stated just that. Getting on his D Wheel he started it up and drove off. The crimson dragon following suit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The time portal opened back at Neo Domino. This time Yusei had two others with him, both with bags on their backs. It'd been a tight squeeze on his bike, but they managed. "Alright, here we are." he smiled as he looked behind himself.

"WOW! Things sure do change in the future!" Judai stated with wide eyes.

"It's like a different city!" Yugi added. Both were looking at everything in pure excitement.

Yes. This is what he was abandoning Jack and Crow for. Some time with Judai and Yugi. And of course the nameless Pharaoh. But all things considered, they had plans to have a blast, and he wasn't sure between the two who'd join in on what. "Okay let's get to the hotel so we can check in." he stated before reving his bike again. "Hold on." he stated as he took off.

"Ahhh I should of brought a camera!" Judai whined as the city passed them by. "Everything is so cool!"

Yusei just laughed, even as he parked into the parking lot of the hotel they were going to be staying at. It wasn't the fanciest, but they didn't mind. It was still a rather nice hotel. Getting off his bike, he helped them carry their bags. Judai had brought a rather large bag. It almost didn't fit on his bike, but Judai had stated the stuff wasn't just for him and that it was highly important to bring it. So he'd strapped it to the back of his bike and hoped for the best. Walking to the check in counter, they paid for their room and obtained their keycards. Walking along the path indicated to get to their room. After opening the door to their room, they were amazed at seeing the fairly large bed that they were going to share. Judai wasted no time jumping on it while Yugi and Yusei brought the bags in.

"IT'S SOOO SMOOOSSHYY!" Judai announced happily as he bounced on the bed. This made the other two laugh even as Yugi closed the door.

Both the looked at one another, then dashed and jumped on the bed, grabbing the pillows at the same time. "PILLOW FIGHT!" they announced as the assaulted the brunette with them.

"HEY!" Judai tried to defend himself. "No fair! It's two against one!" he laughed hysterically. Managing to grab a pillow to fight back.

Yusei was fairly sure if his friends had seen him just now, they'd wonder who he was. With Jack and the others, he was rather serious, and calm. With Judai and Yugi, he was a ball of hyperactive that wouldn't calm down until they were gone. Yugi's friends would of thought the same of him and the nameless Pharaoh. Judai's probably wouldn't of seen a difference.

All three collasped on the bed in a massive fit of giggles, looking disheaved as the bed and their clothes were wrinkled. "Ahhhh...that was too awesome." Yusei stated as he calmed down a little.

"It was..." Yugi stated as he continued to smile.

Judai grabbed at the puzzle and shook it. "Hey come out of there you!" he demanded. "We know your in there! We know!" he said hyperactively.

Not even a moment later there was a flash of light. Yami and Yugi had separated. And though Yami hadn't joined in on the pillow fight, he still looked greatly amused. "I know you know. What are you gonna do about it huh? Nothing thats what." he teased.

"Attack the Pharaoh!" Judai glomped him and started to tickle him making him squeal.

"Pharaoh attack!" the other two joined in, causing another bout of giggles. This only lasted a few minutes however, as Judai's stomach had made itself known at that moment. This made the others laugh.

"I guess this means it's time for lunch." Yusei untangled himself from everyone else. "What do we want?" he asked.

"Food, the edible kind!" Yami stated.

"Well duhh!" Yusei wacked him lightly with a pillow. "I meant what kind of food."

"Uhh ramen?" Judai offered.

"NOOOOOO!" Yusei crossed his arms to make an X with a smile. "I will say this now, we are not having ramen at all during this time. EVVVARRRR!"

"We be denied." Yugi added. "The ramen has been banished. Banished to the shadow realm." he stated with amusement.

"It has. It really has." Yusei laughed. "But no seriously. No ramen, I get enough of that at home."

"Ummm...pizza?" Judai offered.

"Pizza!" the others cheered.

"I want anchovies!" Judai added.

"Nooo I don't want little smelly fish on my pizza." Yugi stated.

"Aww come on! They are great! You have to try them." Judai defended.

"No way, anchovies make you gassy." Yami added. "I don't have a death wish, anchovies are a huge no!"

"I don't get gas!"

"Fine, you can have a small cup of your nasty fish." Yusei giggled. "But it's being carried five feet away from the pizza."

"Aww that's mean. No love for the anchovies." he pouted while giggling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack looked at the note in front of himself as if it were the most offending object on the face of the earth. All it stated was, "I will be home in a few days, don't worry. Yusei." with a small chibi drawing of himself giving a victory sign in the corner. "That bastard took off." he muttered. "And he didn't even leave a proper note!" he growled.

"Well it is Yusei. He's probably fine." Crow stated.

"He's supposed to fix my Wheel of Fortune! He took off to avoid this! I know it!"

"Eh, maybe he just needed a little break. Don't worry about it, it's not like you work anyway." he started to munch on some popcorn.

"I'm going to call his ass, and find out what's going on." Jack picked up the phone and dialed Yusei's cell number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hellooooo?" came the hyperactive cooing voice from the other end.

"Yusei?" Jack raised a brow. Yusei's tone was confusing him.

"This is he." came the response.

"Where the hell are you? Your supposed to be fixing my D Wheel!" he shouted into the phone. But he was met with a fit of giggles before he got a clear response.

"I am in an imaginary land, filled with mmmaaaagggiic." came the answer with some laughter. "Annnd poooonnnieess!" he added.

Jack then heard some laughter in the background as well. "Are you high?" he gave Crow a worried expression. Crow just looked at him strangely.

"Only the sugarryyy goodneeesss kind!" came a cheery response. "And we has star pillows!" he announced.

"Star pillows of starry goodness!" came a shout from someone in the background.

Jack just pulled the phone back and put it on speaker phone. "Who's there with you?" he shouted.

"The imaginary people who dwell within my mind..." he stated in a different voice. Crow snickered as the voice had been funny.

"Well you need to get your sorry ass back here to work on my D Wheel!" Jack shouted.

There was a knock on a door that sounded through the receiver, "Wait!" came Yusei's response, and clearly someone had opened the door. "Pizza!" he shouted a second later, though obviously he's put the phone down to answer the door.

"Uhh...yeah i've got a large pizza with everything, but with anchovies on the side for a Fudo Yusei?" came the sentence from the delivery man.

"Yeap!" came someone else's voice.

"That'll be 22.50."

"Here ya go. Keep the change." Yusei stated. Then the door was closed and there was some noise and the phone had been picked up again. "Helllooo." Yusei did in a weird accent.

"Damn it Yusei! I demand to know where the hell you are!" Jack became angry.

"I tooooollldddd youuu! I am in an imaginary land! Filled with maaagggiiicccc and pppooonnniieess!" he laughed. "But now you shall be abandoned because I has food. And I am going to eat it! Om nom nom!"

"Yusei! No! Don't you dare hang up on me! YUSEI!" Jack shouted before he heard consistent beeps on the phone. Yusei had hung up. "He hung up on me!"

"I just don't know if we should be worried or not." Crow stated even though he had a smile on his face. "Never in all my life have I ever heard Yusei speak like that. It was funny you have to admit."

"I don't care how funny it is, I think he's high. Who ever it is he's with is obviously having him do drugs. I don't like it. And i'm going to find his ass and bring him home to give him a good scolding."

"Where are you gonna look?"

"Obviously where ever he is he's in the city. I'll search all night if I have to." He got on his bike.

"Hey wait for me!" Crow shouted as he got on his own bike. Both sped off to go find their friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oh lord I can't believe i've been transformed into a bronie!" Yusei laughed. "Your a bad influence on me! Making me watch and enjoy my little ponies! Damn you Yugi." he laughed.

"I told you you'd like it! Friendship is magic is the best thing evar!" Yugi shouted.

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now." he giggled. "Now i'll have to buy the series because i'm obessed with it now...I want a Rainbow Dash figure now." he pretended to whimper.

"We could probably find one." Yami stated. "I have the whole figure set at home. It's awesome. It came with a minature Spike...I HAVE NO REGRETS!"

"And no shame either." Yusei added.

"I don't." he agreed. "I really don't. I'm the one who got Yugi into this series too." he smiled. "The poster behind our closet door. That's mine. I own up to this."

"How did you even find this series anyway?" Judai asked as he took a bite of the last slice of pizza.

"I am proud to say that when Yugi was sleeping I was surfing the web and found it. At first I was honestly going to watch it to make fun of it because I was bored. I really was, but then I realized I enjoyed it. I stabbed myself in the foot with it. No regrets!"

"It's official. I dub thee Pharaoh, Pinky Pie." Judai laughed.

"Oh no you did not!" Yami looked amused.

"I did."

"You are ten times more Pinky Pie than me!"

"I am...I own up to this...fine your Fluttershy. Let's be realistic you are totally Fluttershy."

Yami just laughed. "Then that makes Yusei Twilight, because yeah...he's totally Twilight." Yugi stated.

"Hey, hey..." Yusei looked at him, "Don't mess with the Twilight alright." he snickered. "Nah, it's cool I actually like Twilight. But i'd rather be Rainbow Dash. I wish I could do a sonic rainboom." he pretended to whimper before laughing again.

"Eat some beans, I can guarantee you'll definately do a sonic boom." Judai stated with a huge grin. This made the others laughs, even when Yusei tossed a yellow star pillow at him.

"Shut up! Only you have gas. Which by the way if you have any today your sleeping outside."

"Awww, no love for the brunette. Darn you blackettes with multicolors added in."

"What added in? This is all natural." Yami stated. "Don't hate, just cause you are only two colors of brown."

"Awwww, that's low." Judai stated.

"So what are we gonna do now? Besides go to the store and buy air freshners." Yugi asked.

"Buy a massive amount of junkfood thus making us go back to a sugar high but making it at extreme levels?" Yusei offered.

"Yes...Yess..YESS..LET'S DO THIS..YESS!" Judai started bouncing. "I swear we will gain ten pounds before the days are up! And we will love it!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were walking down the street, chattering all the while. Some people looked at them, but others ignored them. And some even laughed at them. Mostly because it seemed like they were more like a group of girls than boys with all the chattering they were doing.

"No, no, no." Judai stated as he munched on some chips. "It's all about warrior cards."

"No, strategy and magicians." Yami stated.

"Hey let's go in here." Yusei stated as he opened the door to a shop. "They might have something." he walked in as the others followed suit. It was a clothing shop. "Oo look a bowler hat." he took it off and tried it on. "Look at me, i'm swave!" he turned to them.

"Oh he's a smooth criminal now." Judai stated.

"I am. Deal with it." Yusei stated as he put the hat on his head.

"Ahh everything here looks so vintage." Yami looked around. "Look they have puffy pants." he giggled. "These thing are vintage even in our time."

"Oh Yami, no, put those back, they hurt my eyes." Yugi stated as he snatched them up and shoved them under a pair of jeans. The pants had been a bright yellow in color with neon green stripes.

"Ahh! Leather pants! We must make Yusei try these on!" Judai announced as he shoved the tall blackette into the dressing room.

"Wait, but I don't wear leather pants!" he protested.

"Dooo ittt!" Judai closed the curtain.

"Damn you." Yusei cursed, and after a few minutes he emerged wearing the leather pants. "Happy now?"

"Oh my lord, Yusei has a butt!" Judai announced. "Look!" he lifted the back of Yusei's jacket. "He has a butt!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." he closed the curtain to change.

"Buy them!" Yugi encouraged.

"They looked amazing on you, you should totally buy them!" Yami added.

Yusei opened the curtain with his regular pants on, and the leather pants folded in his hand. "Heck no! I do not wear leather pants, you should of taken a picture because you'll never see that image again! Evar!" he tossed the pants into a nearby pile.

Judai picked up the pants and walked to the register. "I'm buying them for you, and there's nothing you can do about it. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"No! Judai! Don't spend your money on me!" he whined. "I told you I don't wear leather pants!" he tried to take the pants back from him.

"You will now, because we are converting youuuu!" He teased. "Please!" he tried to keep Yusei from grabbing the pants. "Ring these up! Fast!"

"Nuuu!" he tried to grab them, but it was too late. The cashier had already scanned them and Judai was already pulling out his wallet. "Fine, then i'm gonna buy you something and you'll have to live with it." He stepped away and walked over to a shirt rack. Going through them quickly until he found something. "Yes...yes..! I am so getting you this!" He pulled out a shirt. It was pink and stated "Real men love unicorns." with a unicorn jumping over a rainbow on it.

Judai looked at it and smirked. "Hey I actually like that shirt. Please do buy it for me! That shirt is awesome!" he made the blackette laugh. "Now everyone will know that I love unicorns! We should all get a shirt!" he laughed.

"Damn it!" Yusei cursed.

"We should! And let's wear them out of the store!" Yugi added.

"Yes! Let's!" Yami stated with amusement.

"I have started a new trend...I am proud of myself." Yusei stated as they looked through the rack.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"...People are gonna think we're gay." Yami stated with a huge grin. He was wearing the shirt Yusei had picked for Judai. But his was purple.

"They already think we're gay." Yusei added, he was wearing a baby blue colored version of the shirt. "But atleast your all going down with me!" he laughed. Judai was wearing the pink shirt, while Yugi was wearing a light green one.

"I don't care what you say, this is the awesomest shirt evar!" Judai announced.

"It's official, we're girls now." Yugi giggled.

"We are." Yami added. "We totally are. We should get some nail polish and do our nails too."

"Yes, maybe we can find a color to go with Yusei's totally awesome a new leather pants." Judai stated as he held up the bag that had his purchase and their regular shirts.

"No. No way. We are not doing that. No. I refuse. I stop at the unicorn shirt." Yusei shook his head. "No."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack had been searching for a while for the missing blackette. His eyes shifted from left to right consistently as he searched for him. After a moment he'd become shocked. He found Yusei. And he was wearing a shirt with a unicorn on it. "Oh...my...lord..." he muttered as Crow was on the screen of his D Wheel.

"Did you find Yusei?" he asked.

"I did. And he's with Yugi Mutou and two other people...wearing a shirt...with a unicorn on it."

"Dude your so lying." Crow stated. "Yusei would never be caught dead in a shirt like that."

"I'm not lying! He's really wearing a shirt like that!" he defended, but when he looked up the group was gone. "Oh hell where did they go?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After completing their miniature shopping spree of junk food and other items. Yusei could only think how embarrassed he was as Yugi was holding his hand, painting his nails with a lavander nail polish. "I hate you all so much right now!" he shouted with a smile.

"Awww, but we love you. And this lilac lavander was a lovely color, it suits you!" Yugi giggled as he continued in his work. "It even matches your eyes."

Yusei just puffed out his cheeks in distaste. "So says the one with the amethyst eyes."

"Hey atleast the color your getting is nice. I was kind in this. Yami picked green for me. Green! That's so gonna clash!" Yugi looked at him as if he were horrified. But it was obvious he was just pretending.

"Well, atleast it'll match your, light green unicorn shirt." he giggled.

Yugi just giggled. Even as Judai finished painting Yami's nails a red color. "All done!" he stated proudly.

"Oh this is just scary." Yami stated as he looked at his nails. "Judai's got skills on par with professionals." he showed the other two his nails.

"Yeah and don't touch anything until they are dry or you'll ruin my fabulous work." he was shaking a bottle of orange nail polish.

"We're getting scarily close to being rainbows here." Yami stated.

"I know. We're starting a new fad. Punk gone rainbow." Yusei snickered.

"Well rainbow is the new black." Yugi stated.

"Yeah what is it with you three and black anyway? And blue. Haven't you guys ever heard of other colors?" Judai asked as he munched on some chips. Before he started to paint his nails with the orange nail polish.

"Yes, but don't you know? It's every multicolored haired person's insistence to wear blue and black. It's a rule now. You wouldn't understand." Yusei took some chips and munched on them.

"Oh I see, I get it, haters. Haters!"

"Aww don't feel the hated Judai." Yugi hugged him. "We loves you. And the black hairdye we bought is proof."

"Wait...what hairdye?" he looked at them in surprise. "You are not dying my hair!"

"Aww come on! Just a few highlights!" Yugi produced a small box of black highlight hairdye. "Please! We promise not to make it look weird."

"Something tells me if I don't agree to this now i'm going to wake up with them anyway aren't I?" he looked at all three of them.

"Yeap." all three responded at the same time.

"Evil!" he hissed at them. Yusei did a clawing like motion at him with a small growl. Making the others laugh instantly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I can't believe you had Yusei in your sights and you lost him." Crow stated with his hands on his hips. "That must be some sort of record to lose someone in like 30 seconds."

"You distracted me! If you hadn't i'd of kept an eye on him!" Jack defended.

"Well you said he was fine right? So what's the problem?" Aki asked from her seat on the sofa.

"The problem is he's supposed to be working on my D Wheel. Further more he didn't even tell us where he was going. So if something happens to him we won't know about it!" Jack informed them. "It would be just like the last time at Crash Town. Only atleast this time we know he's in the city."

"But are you sure he's with Yugi Mutou?" Ruka asked.

"I'm positive. Yusei had apparently gone back in time and brought him here to our time and now he's doing something with him and two other people and not even having the decency to call. Martha would be upset. She taught him better than this."

"Awwww big ole Jack misses our wittle brother." Crow cooed.

"You know very well trouble follows Yusei like a magnet." he crossed his arms.

"Well that is true." Crow became serious.

"Well let's just search for him again tomorrow." Aki offered. "Who knows maybe we'll find him in the place we'd least expect."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day, Yami was tapping his foot with his arms crossed as he stood beside Yusei and Yugi next to the movie theater. They were waiting on Judai who'd gone off somewhere for a moment. Telling them he'd be right back. "Where is he? It's been 15 minutes already."

"I hope he didn't get lost." Yugi added.

"Nah, I gave him a map on how to get here, he should be fine." Yusei smiled. But was soon stunned as he realized his friends were walking up the street in their direction. "Oh crap!" he ducked behind the smaller duelists. "Did they see me?"

"Fudo Yusei! You have some explaining to do!" came Jacks shout.

"Does that answer your question?" Yami asked him.

"Damn." he cursed as he stood straight and waved at them sheepishly. "Hi."

"Yusei...what the heck did you do to your hair?" Aki looked at him in surprise. Parts of his bangs now had purple highlights.

"I got highlights." his eyes shifted, as he was embarrassed. He'd intended to wash the dye out before his friends saw him. But now it was too late. Yami and Yugi had dyed parts of their bangs as well. Yami had some blue steaks in his golden locks, while Yugi had orange. "It washes out."

"Explain yourself. I expect the truth." Jack stood before him with his hands on his hips.

"Well...you see..." he jumbled with the words. But then his eyes grew wide and he turned abruptly along with Yami and Yugi. There was a streak of dust that was heading in their direction at top speed. "NO! NO! NO! JUDAI! NO!" Yusei flailed his arms in front of himself in hopes it would stop the assault. But it was too late. In one massive attack Yami, Yugi and Yusei had been glomped by Judai with such a force it sent them flying backwards into the theater. Luckily they landed on the ground and no one else got hurt. They couldn't say the same however as they groaned and coughed. "Ooooowwww!" Yusei whined. "I think I landed on something sharp and pointy!"

"YU YA SEI!" Judai shouted in excitement. "! Did ja miss me?"

This made the other three giggle as Judai's expression had been priceless. "Yes. Now get off!" they shoved him.

"Awww you killed my cellphone." Yusei looked at it. It'd snapped in half with the top part hanging by it's wires. It'd been the object he'd landed on in the collision. "It's litterally dead."

"Awww poor cellphone. We can fix it!" Judai grabbed it from him. "We can use duct tape! Duct tape fixes all!"

"No...I don't think so." Yusei took his phone back. "You murdered it. I hope your happy."

"I am. Because it's not like you could use it to call me anyway. Hater, hater!"

"No one's hating." he responded with a giggle. But then remembered he'd been caught in his mini vacation. "Oh..right. Guys these are my friends Jack, Crow, Aki." he indicated to each person as he stood up and dusted himself off. "And this is Judai, Yami, and Yugi." he also indicated. "My other friends. Who are a horrible influence on me."

"You didn't need to add that!" Yami chided him. But he only laughed.

"So this is where you run off to. To hang out with them?" Jack asked.

"Yes...they came to visit." he stated. "Okay well technically I had to get them for said visit, but they still visited."

"I don't believe you Yusei, you took off to play!" Jack growled at him. "What about my D Wheel that your SUPPOSED to be fixing?" he asked with emphasis.

"Don't worry i'll be home in two days and then i'll work on it." he replied as his typical self. Jack really did know how to kill the fun at times.

"Hey wait a minute. Where are you all staying anyway?" Crow asked.

Yusei backed up a little. "...Innnnnnnn a hotel..." he took a few more steps back. "That's semi expensive...depending on how you look at it..." he took a few more steps back. Judai, Yami and Yugi seemed to realize what this action meant as they followed suit with sheepish expressions.

"Define semi expensive. Is it expensive to where we can actually afford vegetables, or will we be eating bread for a month?" Crow leaned in. If there was one thing he was a tight wad about it was money. Otherwise he could of cared less what Yusei was actually doing.

"Ummmm...Well...I kinda saved up for this when I got a little extra pay from working...without telling you about that." his backed away some more. "Though...what we've spent on entertainment and other things...has probably added to more."

"YOU WERE HIDING MONEY?" Crow shouted in anger. He was ready to pounce on Yusei. Of all the times he'd yelled at Jack for carelessly spending money, Yusei was hiding money to save for a hangout with others who weren't even from their time period, and to top it off they were spending more on fun. As much as he could appreciate the concept, it was also pissing him off. He wondered what else Yusei was hiding, and how much money the blackette probably had stashed away.

Yusei started walking backwards. "Well it wasn't much, only a few bucks here and there, but..oh look at the time..." he looked at his wrist where he clearly didn't have a watch in the first place. "Gotta go. Bye!" he dashed in the opposite direction with Judai, Yami and Yugi following him.

"Hey get back here! Yusei!" Crow shouted. "How dare he run off like that!"

"Let's follow so we can keep an eye on him. I don't like that Yusei's sneaking around, and i'm not gonna let him do it while i'm around." Jack stated bluntly.

"I just can't believe Yusei actually ditched us." Aki stated. "I thought we were important to him."

"I'm sure we are, but I wanna know what's the big deal with them. He seems to really have a huge bond with them. And i'm pretty sure they haven't know each other all that long." Crow stated. "Either way i'm with Jack. Let's follow and see what's up."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They panted heavily after they stopped running and ducking into an alley way. Giggling all the while as they found it rather funny. "Man...I feel bad...but you have to admit that was a little fun." Judai stated with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it that's for sure." Yusei stated. "But I do feel kinda bad. But I really like this change of pace."

"Don't feel bad. We'd probably do the same if we were in the same situation, then deal with the punishments later." Yugi stated. "Trust me if Kaiba had his way, we'd never get to hang out with our friends at all."

"Isn't he the friend that claims he's not a friend, but is completely obessed with you two?" Yusei asked as they started to walk down the alley towards the main street.

"Yeap. And we'll have hell to pay when we get back." Yami stated. "Ohhh the zoo! Let's go and be random and go to the zoo!" he pointed to it.

"Oh how embarrassing. I've actually never come here." Yusei said with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Judai grabbed at his wrist. "Let's go see the pandas!" he dragged him while the other two simply followed. Giggling even as they paid for tickets.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Seriously? The zoo. They are going to the zoo?" Jack looked dumbfounded. "I thought they were gonna go and have a duel. Not go to the zoo."

"I did too. I'm kinda disappointed." Crow stated.

"Well I think it's sweet. They are doing things like normal teenagers." Aki defended. "I mean how often does Yusei get to act his age anyway?"

"Uhh..I dunno. I never paid any attention to it really." Crow replied. "I'm all about dueling,...and working."

"Dueling is all I need. I don't need anything else."

Aki blinked at the two and then sighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were taking several pictures of everything they were doing with the camera they'd brought with them. Pictures of them squeezing together just to fit into the frame for a close up picture. Pictures of them looking at animals, or even being in the petting zoo. There were even some of them just being plain old silly. Now they were in the aquarium looking at the creatures of the deep. "Guys look! It's some piranhas!" Judai pointed as he made a silly face at them.

"I think Judai wants to be a pufferfish when he grows up." Yugi giggled as he took a picture.

"Cool, then we can have him with a side of fries." Yami teased. "And tartar sauce."

"Nooo don't eat me! I am just a little pufferfish!" he played along.

"Om nom nom." Yusei added, making them burst out with laughter, even as he took a picture of Judai's expression.

Jack and the others were peeking from behind a wall, watching as everything progressed. "That was a stupid joke. It wasn't even funny." Jack stated.

"I don't get it. Isn't pufferfish poisonous?" Crow asked. Aki just shrugged.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next they were in the gift shop looking at various items. Aki, Crow and Jack were hiding behind shelves watching in confusion. "Oh my god!" they jumped when Yami shouted this. "I must have this!" he was holding up a kangaroo plushie.

"So just buy it already. You know you want to." Yugi encouraged. He was holding a koala plushie he was going to buy.

"Aaahhh!" Yusei squealed. "They has a Rainbow Dash plushie!" he snatched it off the shelf without a second thought. "I'm buying this. I'm buying this, and i'm so displaying this where everyone can it." he hugged it to himself. "Behold the awesome! Behold!"

"Aww come on you gotta atleast get a regular animal." Judai stated as he was holding a shirt that stated. "I went to the Neo Domino Zoo and all I got was this lousy T shirt." in red letters with a picture of the map of the zoo on it.

"Nope, i'm getting this one." Yusei stubbornly stated.

"Well maybe you'd like one of these other plushies." he tried.

"Nope, this is my plushie." he grinned.

"But what if Rainbow Dash wants a friend?" Judai asked in a silly voice.

"Tough. Her friend can be my totally awesome red star pillow that you got me."

"Ya know I have to be honest. I'm surprised you took the red one. I thought for sure you'd take the blue one." Judai stated as they went to the register.

"Well I was going to but Yami wanted it, and I didn't wanna be mean and take the blue one." he paid for his new plush toy.

"It's cause he loves me." Yami hugged him. "Because i'm so smooshy."

"Yeap. Your an awesome pillow." Yusei teased. "Now behold the almighty Rainbow dash and her sonic rainboom!" he wacked him upside the head with her hoof.

"I use my kangaroo shield!" he held up his plush to defend himself with. "Ahahahahaha, you can't do anything against the kangaroo!"

This amused the cashier as they gained a smile on their face even as they handed them their bags of purchases. Along with the plushies, they'd gotten some snacks, a pillow person that Judai wanted, and some posters.

"I...don't even know him anymore." Crow muttered as he watched them leave the store.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yugi stretched as they walked back into their hotel room. It'd been a tiring day, but they had alot of fun. Yusei was laying on the bed hugging his red star pillow to himself as he prepared to go to sleep. "That was a fun day. But i'm so ready for bed." he stated as he removed his shoes.

"That makes two of us." Yami stated as he laid his head on Yusei's waist. "Hmm...warm pillow." he mumbled as he started to fall asleep. Yusei nodded even as he passed out. Judai simply closed the curtains to their room and locked everything up since everyone else was too tired to do so. Yugi joined the other two on the bed, laying next to Yami, but not quite using Yusei as a pillow.

Judai did a final task of turning on the ac to a comfortable temperature before joining the rest in the large bed. "Good night." he yawned, as he hugged Yusei from behind. No one had even bothered to change.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So this is the hotel they're staying at." Jack looked at the building. "I should of known Yusei would pick a place that's some distance from the garage."

"Any ideas as to why he'd pick this particular one?" Aki asked as she looked around.

"Hey this is near the shopping district." Crow looked around. "I've made deliveries here before. This is where all the teens go to hang out after school or during summer."

"Well that would make sense, considering he seems intent on showing those guys around." Aki saw a sign that the hotel had a pool as well. Her eyes grew wide for a moment, and then she smiled. 'Now I get it.' she thought. "Hey let's go home. It's late, and we now know Yusei's okay so there's no need to stay here all night."

"Either way we're coming back in the morning. I'm gonna drag him by his hair if I have to." Jack stated.

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary." Aki stated as she got on her D wheel. "Let's just leave him be."

"Huh? Why the sudden change of heart?" Crow asked.

"You wouldn't get it." she smiled before driving off.

"Hey!...What does she mean we wouldn't get it?"

"Who knows. Women can be complicated at times." Jack stated as he got on his own bike and headed home.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were all still sleeping on the rather large bed. Enjoying the fact that for once they didn't have to get up early for one reason or another. Yusei turned to lay on his back. Jolting Judai awake as Yusei's movement had moved the bed. "Huh?" he sleepily looked about after sitting up. After a moment he fell backwards and went back to sleep. Though his own movement woke the others up.

"Not now Judai, it's too early for breakfast." Yugi muttered as he turned over to sleep some more.

That sentence made Judai sit up instantly. "Breakfast!" he said excitedly.

Yusei groaned, putting an arm over his eyes. "Why did you do that Yugi? You know the mere mention of food excites him." he giggled. Though it was obvious he still just wanted to sleep some more.

"I didn't think he'd focus on one word." he muttered as he was dozing off.

"Quiet...i'm trying to sleep." Yami whined as he turned over.

"Nuh uh! Now it's time to wake up." Judai bounced on the bed. "Wakie wakie! Tofu, eggs and bakie!" he continued to bounce in an attempt to wake up the others.

"Nooooo. Sleep." Yami insisted. "Sleep is goooood."

"But we has to eat now!" Judai responded as he was now fully awake.

"I'll give you a dollar to shut up." Yusei offered.

"No, i'd rather the food." he started pushing against the mattress to shake it. "Come on! Your all already awake anyway! Let's get some foooood!"

"Well we'd be asleep if you'd stop shaking the bed." Yugi pointed out. He sighed and sat up. Giving up on getting the extra sleep he wanted.

"But it's breakfast time!" he pouted. Then after a moment he smirked and climbed back onto the bed before standing on it. Then he started jumping on it. "I...want my breakfast! I...want my breakfast!" he chanted over and over again.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Yusei pushed himself up with his arms. "We give, we'll go and get breakfast now." he stated. Though the clock clearly stated it was 1 pm.

"Yay!" Judai jumped even more, but this time he fell onto his knees to glomp the blackette. "And before we go we can use the glitter paint I bought!"

"What?" Yusei looked at him strangely. "Why the heck did you buy glitter paint?"

"Duh, so we can paint our faces." he smiled as he produced a jar of yellow paint with glitter in it.

"Have you been watching Rainbow Brite again?" Yusei asked bluntly.

"Yes...no...maybe.." Judai stated. "Okay yes. But I swear this isn't the reason for me buying this totally amazing glitter paint to paint our faces with."

"Well while we're on the subject, why did you buy it?" Yami asked as he looked at Judai with his head tilted backwards, thus showing the brunette to be upside down in his vision.

"Because it's glitter paint duh." he did in a cute voice. "Now hold still so I can paint something totally awesome on you." he produced a paintbrush and dipped it into the paint.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeap. Yusei decided. They were officially insane. A person had to be insane to be walking around with glitter paint on their faces. Especially when the ones wearing it were clearly male. Judai had painted a red star where the triangle was for his criminal mark. Yugi had a purple triangle painted on his forehead. Yami had a blue circle painted about his right eye, and Judai had a pair of diagonal yellow lines going down his cheeks. Much like Tanner's only thicker, and obviously full of glitter. To top it off they were wearing their unicorn shirts. Yusei was sure they must of been a sight to behold. Especially since they still had the hairdye in their hair. "We must looks ridiculous!" he laughed.

"Eh who cares. There are worst things we could do than nail polish, glitter paint, and unicorn shirts." Judai stated as he smothered his waffles in syrup at the restaruant they were at.

"Martha's gonna have a field day with this one." Yusei stated. He'd planned to take them to see his foster mother to meet her, but now he wasn't even sure he wanted to go in his current attire.

"Yeap, and she can take lots of pictures." Judai smiled happily as he ate his waffles.

"We're insane." Yugi laughed. "We have to be because we willingly came out in public like this." he was cutting into his eggs that he'd ordered. "If nothing else Martha may get amusement out of this."

"Oh I can pretty much gurantee she will, and she's going to demand copies of the pictures." Yusei sipped at his juice. "And I hate you all, you make me eat more than I usually do." he took a bite of his bacon.

"Don't be angry, we're trying to get some meat on them bones." Yami giggled.

"Your one to talk you human stick." Yusei threw his napkin at him.

"Hey, all things considered i'm more of a twig really."

They laughed at this. "Ahhh...we should of brought a cam corder." Judai stated. "We could be making money off our silliness."

"People would be shocked...well...not with Judai, but with the rest of us they'd be shocked." Yugi stated.

"Hey, I pride myself in dedicating myself to making you three act like normal hyperactive teenagers...with glitter." he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, because you are a glitter a holic. We really should start a therapy group for you." Yami wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"So says the one who got us addicted to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic." Yusei snickered.

"You know you love me for it. Don't lie."

"I do. But I also hate you for it because I wish there was another series and there isn't." Yusei took a bite of his toast.

"How do you think I feel? It's cruel and unusual punishment I say. We need more episodes!"

"Okay while we're discussing the wonderful world of bronies, let's get going. Unless Judai is ordering another meal." Yusei stated as he got up.

"Nope I am sufficiently stuffed." he patted his belly.

"You should be, you ate half our food." Yugi stated. "Not that it mattered cause we'd of probably tossed it anyway...thank you human garbage disposal." he petted him on his head.

"Hey what can I say? It's a living. With awesome benefits."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Martha could only be stunned when she saw Yusei that day. But it only lasted for a moment as moments later she was cracking up hysterically before she gave him a hug. "Yusei...I don't know if I should be worried, or happy." she moved his hair out of his face while taking a better look at his purple highlights. "I guess I should be grateful you match in the least."

"Ahh, well...what can I say? I do crazy things when i'm with these three." he giggled.

"I can see that." she looked at his shirt. "But honestly i'm glad your finally acting your age. Even if you have glitter on your face."

"That was all Judai's idea I swear!" he pointed to the brunette. "He made us do it! He forced us!" he laughed.

"Well in the very least come inside before the neighbors see you." she laughed. "Saiga! Come look at Yusei!" she shouted in excitement. "And get the camera!"

"Martha i'm...oh...my...lord...please tell me this is a rebellious teenager phase." he smiled in amusement.

Yusei decided it was a good time to do something silly, even if it was at his own expense. He place an arm about Saiga's shoulder and his other hand on his hip. "Don't you know Saiga? Unicorn shirts, glitter, and highlights is all the rage right now. Come on you know you wanna do it. You wanna be cool just like us."

"Noooooo." he snickered. "I'll leave the girly t shirts, and pastel colors to you. Atleast with you doing it people can say it's cute. If I did it i'd probably give the children nightmares."

This made everyone laugh. "Touche." he let him go.

"So why are you dressed like that? Did you lose a bet?" he asked.

"Oh this is gonna scare you, we're dressed like this willingly. Oh and fair warning, i've been converted to a bronie now."

"What's a bronie? Is that some new teen slang for liking guys?" Saiga asked, "Yusei I always thought you were straight man."

"I am you twit! A bronie is a guy who likes My Little Ponies!"

"I don't know if I should be relieved or scared." Saiga started cracking up.

"Pftt, be whatever you want. The real me loves unicorns." he pointed to his shirt with a smile. "And just to piss you off, whenever i'm with you i'm going to carry my Rainbow Dash plushie with me, and call you Applejack."

"We has our Applejack!" Judai and Yugi shouted at the same time. Yami was laughing too much to say anything.

"Okay all of you, get together so I can take a photo of this." Martha was holding up her camera.

"Oh! Oh! Take a picture for us too please!" Yugi bounced as he gave her the camera. The other children in her house came up to see what was going on.

"Ahhh big brother Yusei is here!" they call ran about him and hugged him.

"Yusei, why are you wearing that?" Takuya asked. "You look silly."

"It's cause i'm cool like that. Cool guys wear stuff like this with no shame." he giggled.

"Ahhh I want some glitter on me!" a girl stated as she looked at the star on his face.

"That's not a problem. I brought more!" Judai pulled out many containers of glittered paint. "Oh we should totally paint them and take a picture!"

"Yeah!" most of the children cheered.

"Hmm, that's fine, but don't get any near their eyes." Martha stated.

"Yay!" they cheered happily as Judai started passing brushes around for them to paint with.

Taking some time, they painted various shapes on the children's faces. Takuya pleaded to have Yusei's criminal mark painted on his face. So Yusei did so in purple paint. Yami was painting a green square on one of the little girls. When they were finished, the children now had various shapes with colors on their faces. Then the four looked at Saiga with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh no you don't. Your not painting my face." he shook his head.

"Aww but it's for the children." Yugi stated. "Come on, you know you want to." he added as Yusei was already dipping a brush into some pink glitter paint.

"Get him!" he shouted as Judai and Yami tackled the man to the ground. Yusei sat on his stomach and proceeded to paint on his face.

"GAHHH NOOO! DAMN IT YUSEI!" he complained after the blackette was finished. Yusei had painted a heart on his left cheek.

"Saiga language!" Martha scolded. Making everyone else laugh. "Now get together so I can take a picture." she held the camera with amusement. Everyone clammered together smiling all the while except for Saiga who looked upset. Even when Judai had an arm wrapped about his neck and was pulling him so he'd stay within the shot. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" they all stated in unison. Martha took several photos. Even when they all went outside to play on the playground out back. She laughed hysterically when Saiga went down the slide with the largest grin on his face. Some pictures were of them playing on the swing, others were of them playing tag. All in all she'd taken several photos and was pleasantly pleased. "Now you all better give me copies of those photos." she handed Yugi back his camera.

"Oh don't worry we will." Yugi smiled.

"Now it's time to make dinner. Let's clean up so we can feed the children." she tossed some aprons at them.

"What are we making?" Yusei asked as he tied on an apron. It was a plain white one.

"Curry with rice." she stated as she pulled out the ingredients.

"Oh yay!" Judai cheered. "I haven't had homemade curry in forever!"

"Well then get to work. The sooner we make it the sooner you can eat it." she stated bluntly. Yami and Yugi had already started chopping vegetables, while Yusei was cleaning some rice.

"We're gonna have to make alot. Judai eats like a horse." Yusei stated as he put the pot of rice on the stove to cook.

"That maybe so, but atleast I share." he hugged him from behind.

"Yes...yes you do." he ruffled his hair. "And don't eat the ingredients while we're cooking!"

"Awww, but they look so tasty!"

"They do, but it'd be nice if they actually made it to the curry too."

"This is true...okay..i'll behave..but only this once." Judai stated as he helped chop some vegetables.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After dinner, Yusei had decided to show Judai and Yugi what he called his secret hiding spot within Martha's house. Opening part of a wall after pushing an old dresser out of the way he crawled in and allowed them to come in. "This is where i'd go when I wanted to get away from stuff."

"Wow this is neat." Yugi looked around. Going to a window he looked outside. "Hey you can see the backyard from here."

"I know, I used to...okay well I still do, think this was the greatest place ever." he picked up a few old toys and dusted them off. "No one else knows about it. Not even Martha."

"This can be our super awesome club house." Judai looked around. "It just needs to be cleaned." he giggled as he noted his pants were dusty.

"Ahhh, haha, yeah." Yusei stated as he looked around. There were old books, some tools, and pillows. "We'll clean it when the kids are asleep. Otherwise Martha will notice we're gone. But here check this out." he showed them to another spot. "This is one of those old style food lifts. I always thought this was so neat." he tugged on the rope that brought the lift up. "It's great for bringing up stuff too. I don't know anyone knows about it, but it actually goes to the kitchen. I used to use it to sneak up snacks up here without getting caught."

"Ahh Yusei your so clever." Yami stated as he looked at it. "I bet when the snacks went missing people got in trouble."

"Yeap. But not me." he grinned. "No one could prove I was sneaking extra cookies and stuff. It was great."

"Yusei's got a bit of a sneaky side there." Yami poked him.

"Your one to talk. I saw you sneak some chips earlier."

"And proud of it."

"Ahh I kinda feel like cleaning here now." Yugi muttered with a smile. "We could get some curtains and hang them about the walls."

"And a table with sitting pillows." Yami added.

"And a small fridge." Judai stated.

"Awww that actually sounds cool. Darn you all, now I feel like doing this." Yusei lightly punched Yami in the arm.

"So let's do it, we can stay for a few more days. And i'm sure if we ask Martha she'll let us stay right?" Judai looked at him expectantly.

"Probably."

"Let's do this! Let's make a club house in the house!" Judai threw a fist in the air. The others joined in in a cheer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack was aggrivated. It'd been days since the time Yusei stated he was going to come home. Though apart of him was worried something had happened. But since Yusei hadn't gotten a new cellphone yet he couldn't call him. "Yusei still isn't back yet." he grumbled.

"I have to admit i'm kinda worried." Crow confirmed. "Let's search for him after our visit to Martha's. Who knows maybe she knows where he went."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When everyone was asleep, the four boys went to work fixing up the secret room. Scrubbing it clean, rewiring it so they'd have electricity, putting up decorations and more. Today though they decided to work on it after lunch. Of course before even starting they had to go back to the hotel to get their stuff. Martha had cracked up at seeing their previous purchases. Especially the various plush toys. She'd thought Yusei had grown out of that, but he apparently had not. But she had to admit his Rainbow Dash plushie was cute. Now they were finishing up the room. Adding some shelves, setting up a computer area, and setting up a thick black curtain against the window so any light they used wouldn't go through.

"There! It's done!" Yami stated proudly. Every looked at their achievement and hardwork. Nodding proudly as everything was as they wanted it. The table was in the center of the room with sitting pillows about it, several candles that were lit to give the room a calm feel. Some of their plushes were on the shelves, and the fride was filled with various drinks and snacks. With a cabinet above it for more snacks, and a microwave on top of the fridge. Curtains that were red were draped from the center of the ceiling and worked to form a sort of tent in parts of it. And they even put a mattress in the corner of the room in case anyone wanted to lay down, but it was more than enough to fit four boys if they all wanted to lay on it.

"This is like the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants. Minus the traveling pants." Yusei giggled.

"Wait so are you saying we're your sisters now?" Yugi raised a brow.

"Yes. And i'd appreciate it if you didn't try to steal my make up." he teased. This made them laugh as they all took a seat around the table.

"And now I lay before you some junk food." Yugi dropped some chips, cookies, and other items infront of them.

"And now in the spirit of Bridget I shall go. Blah, blah, blah, blah, traveling pants, blah, blah." Yusei waved his arms lighty. Making the others giggle.

"Now one of us just needs to make a trip to Greece." Judai added.

"And Mexico." Yugi snickered.

"I know right. We're horribly reinacting that movie. We need to stop before we all end up recreating it." Yami stated.

"But it's so hard. I love our girl moments together." Judai pretended to whimper. "I can't talk like this with my friends back home. You know, open and truly honest."

"I know what you mean. If i'm not talking about D Wheels and dueling, ehh...there's really not much to talk about with my other friends." Yusei shook his head. "They don't seem to like doing a change of pace once in a while. It sucks sometimes." he leaned on his hand. "Don't get me wrong I love turbo dueling and everything. I really do. But sometimes it's nice to just be different."

"I agree. It's like when Yami hung out with Tea that one time. Even though he had alot on his mind, it was nice to do something different...for the most part." Yugi stated as he started to munch on some chips.

"Ehh..." Yami shrugged. "That day was fine, but i'd of liked being at home honestly."

"How so?" Judai asked.

Yami shook his head. "I just really kinda wanted some...away from friends time. But don't get me wrong Yugi. I'm still glad you made me go. But...uhh...I dunno. I think I just really wanted to lay in bed all day that day."

"I'm sorry. But it did help a little." Yugi crossed his arms.

"It did. But I agree with Yusei. A change of pace is always good too." he grabbed some chips.

"Hey what was that?" Yusei turned his head towards the covered window. He got up and walked over taking a peek as he partially opened the curtain. "Oh crap! It's Jack!" he giggled as he closed the curtain. "He's probably wondering where I am." he snickered as he plopped himself back into his seat.

"Ahhh...our friends are probably wondering that too...crap..." Judai sheepishly remarked. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone that can make phone calls to other time periods do ya?"

"Nope. Those do not exist." he responded.

"Damn."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack walked into the house along with Crow. They were greeted by Martha who hugged them. "So are you both behaving?" she asked.

"Yes." they groaned.

"Good." she smiled. "Come. Soon it'll be time for dinner."

"Is everything good here Martha?" Crow asked as they followed her.

"Yes, very much so. Especially with Yusei and his friends being here and playing with the children. Of course they've been a big help around the house too."

"Yusei's here?" his eyes bulged out of his face practically. "Where is he? I need to have a word with him!" He looked around.

"I don't know, they've been rather quiet today." she stated. "Oh wait there they are." she pointed to the backyard. Yusei and the others were attempting to sneak past without being noticed, but failed.

Jack ran and swung the back door open hastily. "YUSEI! Get back here!"

"Gahhh! He found me! Run!" he made a mad dash to escape the blond. They were giggling all while Jack was chasing him in an attempt to catch him. "MARTHA! SAVE ME!" he shouted with laughter as he ducked behind her.

"Yusei you said you'd be home days ago!" he pointed at him.

"I know..i'm sorry...I got...carried away and well..." he giggled. "It's a Martha. We loves the Martha." he put his chin on her shoulder and tried to give him his most pathetic looking expression. He started to pet her on her shoulder. "She's like candy."

"Weren't your friends supposed to go home by now?" he crossed his arms.

"They were but they has been kidnapped by me."

"Kidnapped?" he looked horrified.

"Yusei, don't say that. Jack doesn't know that's one of your silly jokes." she shoved him away before pinching his cheek.

"Not my fault." he stated.

Judai came into the house and grabbed Yusei by his wrist. "I'm taking this." he stuck out his tongue at Martha before dragging the blackette away.

"I expect that to be back in one piece!" she played along. "That belongs to me."

"Does not! I own the Yusei! He's mine! I bought him off ebay for five dollars!" came the response.

"What? I'm only worth five dollars? Awww, i'm sad now." he giggled.

"I wuv's you." Judai cooed at him before hugging him.

"Lies. LIES!" Yusei shot back with a smile.

"Dude what's with you? Why are you so...hyper?" Crow just kept watching everything in surprise. "This is completely unlike you man."

"Or maybe it is like me and you ignore it?" he countered.

"Martha I seriously think he's doing drugs!" Jack pointed at the blackette as he was pulled to go outside again. "He shouldn't be allowed to hang with those people anymore!"

"Oh I can most assure you they aren't doing drugs." she waved him off. "Yusei is smarter than that."

"But look at him, he's not even acting like himself!" Crow stated as he looked horrified.

"Bah you boys." she put her hands on her hips. "You'll never understand, after all, you both only think about dueling and your bikes."

"Yusei does too." Jack muttered.

"Yes, he loves those things, but he also enjoys DOING other things." She stated bluntly. "You know a change of pace. Sometimes acting like a NORMAL teenager. I personally enjoy when he does this. It's rather refreshing seeing him come out of his shell." she started drying her hands on a towel. "Even if it means seeing him be covered in pastel colors and wearing a unicorn shirt." she snickered as she watched Yusei with the others outside play a game of tag with the children. Judai fell into a mud puddle, making everyone laugh. Sitting up he grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled him in. The smaller duelist was suprised but then shoved the brunette into the mud face first before running away while laughing. Yusei squealed when the now muddy small duelist grabbed him into a hug, thus getting him dirty as well.

Jack and Crow just looked at one another confused. Not fully understanding what she meant.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gaaaahh!" Yusei shreeked as he was pulled down into the mud puddle. They were all laughing as they were covered nearly from head to toe in it. "Some went down my shirt!" he yelled with laughter. "Gaaahh! It's gross!"

"It's mud! What do you expect!" Judai laughed as he grabbed some mud and snagged the Pharaoh before he could escape. "Oh no you don't! Your not getting away clean!" he smashed the mud he had in his hand into Yami's face.

"Guuhh, gross!" he started to wipe it off. "Damn you Judai!" he cursed when the brunette tackled him to make him fall in.

"Look we're getting a mud bath!" he said excitedly even as the children were laughing at them. They didn't dare go near the mud puddle as they didn't want to get in trouble for getting dirty by Martha.

"You four are setting a terrible example for the children." Martha stated as she went outside with her hands on her hips.

"It's Judai's fault I swear!" Yami defended with laughter.

"Well your not going into the house until you've atleast been rinsed off. Takuya, get me the hose." she stated to the boy.

"Oh not the hose!" Yusei shouted. "That waters cold!"

"You should of thought of that before you decided to play in the mud." she stated before releasing the water to hose them down.

"Oh crap! That is cold!" Yugi shouted. After a few minutes they were what Martha deemed sufficiently clean.

"Now get yourselves into the house and get a hot bath before you catch a cold." she gave Takuya back the hose. The children were laughing hysterically as their big brothers were sopping wet and shivering. They were giggling even as they hurded into the house. "And remove your shoes before you walk in!" she stated after, but it was too late since they'd already gone into the house.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a nice long hot bath, and a meal, they were alot calmer. Though the children couldn't help but snicker every so often when they looked at them. Jack just looked at them with distaste, while Crow did so with confusion. "Do I even want to know about the purple nail polish?" he asked with a raised brow as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Probably not." Yusei munched on some popcorn as the movie was starting. He sat crosslegged on the sofa with Yami in front of him. Yugi beside him on the sofa and Judai laying on his stomach as he waited for the previews to go away. "And it's not purple, it's lavander."

"Oh well pardon me. I wasn't aware your purple nail polish had a specific name." he rolled his eyes.

Yusei rolled his eyes and sighed. "And thus why you don't have a girlfriend. Color coordination is highly important." he stated.

"What?" Crows eyes bulged for a moment. Then he was shushed by everyone except Jack as the movie was starting. He faced the television and groaned. They were watching the japanese version of the Little Mermaid. Mostly for the sake of the children. Atleast that was what he hoped. The fact that Yusei had picked that movie scared him a little. He then looked to Jack and whispered to him. "Oie...how sure is Martha that we shouldn't be worried?"

"Knowing her, probably one hundred percent." he whispered back. "But i'm still wary." he turned to face the screen and shuddered when a dolphin appeared. "Just shoot me if anyone finds out I watched this."

"But if I do that who's gonna shoot me?" he snickered hesitantly.

"You both are talking too much!" the children whined at the same time. Making Judai snicker even as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning Yusei seemed to whimper sadly as his friends were packing in preparation to go home. "Aww don't be sad." Judai hugged him. "We'll visit again. You know we've made plans for you to visit during Christmas in my time period."

"I know but that's months away." he whined bitterly, as he hung his head.

"It's only five months away dude. Just you wait you'll blink and it'll be the holidays." he tried to cheer him up.

"Your all not even going to try to stay an extra day, you've already stayed longer than you said. But noooo. I hate you all." he grumbled, even has he tossed a pillow at Judai's head.

"Your the one who said you can't say over our places til the holidays." Yugi stated as he was holding his clothes.

"I know. I'm simply crushed at the prospect of no more girl time til Christmas." he snickered. "You all do realize you can't go home unless I take you right? I think i'm having the urge to actually go through with kidnapping." he smirked. "I've already got a criminal mark, so it's not like i'm not on the bad list anyway. What's three kidnappings to add to it?" he stuck out his tongue at them.

"You can't kidnap the willing Yusei. It won't hold up in court." Yami teased.

"Damn. And here I was trying to sue you all for intentional abandonment."

"Awww, poor baby." Yami petted him. "Someone needs his Rainbow Dash plushie to feel better."

"I don't want my totally awesome, amazing, Rainbow Dash plush." he pouted. "I want my friends who live in different time periods who apparently like to claim they spent five dollars to purchase me off ebay." he trembled his lower lip.

"Best five bucks ever spent too." Yugi added.

"I'll make you all D Wheels." he offered.

"Tempting, but sorry." Yugi closed his suitcase. "By now Kaiba's having a heart attack since he doesn't know where we are."

"Darn your loyalty." Yusei tossed a towel at Yugi.

"You know you love us for it."

"I do, but I hate it at the same time. I really should stop sharing. It works against me."

"It's only for a little while." Yami hugged him from behind. "After all, we have to cherish the moments with our other friends. Eventually everything we knew will..." he stopped himself. "...Let's not think about that now..." some light tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Yusei grabbed at his wrist that was near his shoulder.

"It's hard both ways...isn't it?" Judai stated gloomily.

"Very." Yugi joined in on the group hug. "But they'll be fine so long as they don't know. We'll be the ones who suffer in the end. It's better to keep it that way."

"I know." Yusei whispered.

Jack stood by the slightly opened door as he listened to the conversation. He made sure he hadn't been seen before walking down the hall.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei pulled his helmet off and looked over at the horizon where the sun was setting in the distance. There was a light breeze blowing, and he simply sat on his D Wheel enjoying the moment. He'd just gotten back from taking Judai, Yami and Yugi back to their own times. "It's too bad...you guys didn't stay longer to see this." he muttered. "But I suppose all sunsets look the same, even in different time periods."

"Yusei." Jack stepped forward from behind a tree. "I have to talk to you." he started, when he received no reply he took it as a sign that he could continue. "I heard what you all said earlier." he added. Yusei looked at him with a surprised expression but said nothing. "What did you all mean that you will be the ones to suffer?" he asked bluntly.

Yusei blinked a few times, before his expression softened and he looked back towards the sunset. "That is something, I cannot tell you." he stated without another word. Jack eyed him for a moment and wanted to say more. But he could clearly see Yusei was not going to provide him with an answer. Atleast not at this time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_...Wow...This story...turned into something...WAAAAYYYY different than what I was going for. I'd intended for this to be a short one shot, and it seems it's turned more so into a prologe to another story. X.x Just what I need another story to add to my list of fanfics. LOL Whoops. Oh well. It's the readers gain...so long as I update anyway xD. The story that comes after this probably won't be posted for a while. Mostly because i'd like to finish a couple of my already ongoing fanfics before starting a new one. But I hope you enjoyed this random fanfic. xD yes it was intended to be silly, random and possibly confusing. If you fully understood it, then I take off my hat to you *bows sophisticatedly as she removes her top hat for this.*_

_Reviews and comments appreciated. =3_


End file.
